


Broken Inside

by Marialenahime98



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marialenahime98/pseuds/Marialenahime98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fury that's what he was. Forced to live in the dark for the rest of uld he even call it life? He had chosen this path that day when everything fell apart. Now he looks back on his choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Inside

A young boy looked outside, a melancholic gaze in his eyes, he couldn’t go out to his friends anymore. He was trapped inside those four walls for as long the day would last. A fury that’s what he was. Forced to live in the dark for the rest of his….could he even call it life? He had chosen this path that day when everything fell apart.

The attack clouded his mind as despair had filled his heart when he saw them aiming to kill her. He couldn’t let them so he threw with all his power the swords he had used to defend himself until then. He grinned when they hit their target but then his breath was taken away as the other man grabbed him by the collar and punched him in the air. He heard her voice like in a dream before his consciousness faded away.

At that time, his fate was decided. Did he do the right thing? He wasn’t sure. He could see his friends being alive and smiling, he could still protect them but…his heart was empty. He was a living corpse and he knew it. He wasn’t supposed to be by their side but he didn’t want his life to end in such a way, no not yet. That yet was what led him here.

The night would soon come and he would have to go out to patrol, with his men, the fury corps. It was his duty and the least thing he could do was follow it. It was the only way he could feel like his life wasn’t entirely worthless. He stood up and looked outside, a storm was approaching, the sky was turning to grey as clouds made the light of sun fade away. He smiled at the other times he would be disappointed by such weather but now it gave him an opportunity to get out for a bit. No one would dare to walk out in such a storm.

Rain started falling, but he didn’t care, he just kept walking. Letting make him drenched to the bone, maybe that would wake him up? He looked up to the sky as lightning lit up the street. Everyone had been closed inside their houses hoping to be unaffected by the terrible weather. But it didn’t matter to him, sword in hand, he wandered around the whole city.

Cerulean orbs had lost their light, they didn’t shine brightly anymore. He closed his eyes as he leaned against the wall for a bit and sank to his knees. He had almost reached the river, he knew he couldn’t dare to cross the bridge to go the other side. A bitter laugh escaped him, even if he headed out in there, he would still live. He imagined himself getting away by the current as thunder echoed in the sky and for some reason, it didn’t sound like a bad option.

He stood up and walked towards his demise, the river was angered, the sky was screaming and there he was crying. It seemed like his true feelings were reflected into nature. He walked into the center of the bridge, his eyes weren’t filled with fear. He didn’t care anymore, he didn’t have any reason to stay in there, anymore!! That had disappeared before he had realized it! Everyone was leaving, anyway. Who would care for someone as useless as himself? No one. That’s why he chose this way.

It would end slowly, he would try to breathe but the air would be taken away from his lungs, he would fall down until his body hits the river floor. That was a punishment he would deserve, right? He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. This is it.

He took a step forward and his eyes were calm, a hint of sadness was in them but no fear was inside those cerulean orbs. He looked up one last time, letting his mind wander to his companions, his friends. Would they miss him? He wondered as he took the final step and let himself fall endlessly into this hell. His chest was on fire as he tried to breathe, his body still wanted to survive but his mind was set. This was it. A sad smile found its way to his lips   
‘Was I even useful at least once?’ He thought and then everything faded into darkness.

The end


End file.
